User talk:LazyBA
Nice Work ;) Patroller Hello, in appreciation of all your hard work here, I have granted patroller rights to your account. Happy editing! Ajraddatz Talk 00:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Congrats, and thanks. Ajraddatz Talk 16:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Crop Mastery Trivia Hi, although I appreciate your effort to widen everybody's general knowledge, I don't think that those facts belong to a wiki about a game. If anybody wants to know those things, they can check wikipedia. For example, that the cultivation of vine is called viticulture is more or less important to know, but not essential for the game. Furthermore, I don't understand, why you call it "crop mastery trivia" at all. The trivia section should be used for such things. I think it is also nice to know, why they choose some decoration for a specific event, like the shamrock castle or the white grapes for the California Event. Ackermann 16:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to offend - I have been getting these "facts" from the FarmVille Crop Mastery notices that get posted on FaceBook : "Farmer just completed level X of Y mastery in FarmVille! Farmer has harvested N Y in order to achieve their mastery, and wants to share their success with you! Farm Trivia: ...". They come directly from the FarmVille game, they seemed cute, and fit well into the empty space between "Mastery" and "Growth Phases", at least on my Browsers. I will desist. LazyBA 17:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know FarmVille published these the first place. Maybe, you should mark them as quotes then and I'll shut up! ;-) Ackermann 18:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey LazyBA, would you like to be nominated to become an administrator? The other two people that I have asked haven't replied to me yet. I think that you would do a great job; just be sure to read Project:Administrators, and then reply here whether or not you wish to be nominated. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 14:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the slow, still catching up from an over-busy weekend. Thanks for the compliment - but I don't foresee myself being very active on the Wiki in the near future. If things loosen up this summer, I'll reconsider. Right now, I'm just tidying up my Farm, and making Edits that intersect with my FV usage. Thanks - I still appreciate the help I've gotten from the Wiki, especially since FV seems to be changing so much lately. LazyBA 08:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Sorry for the slow respond as well (:3). Either way, thanks for helping make this wiki a great place to be :) Ajraddatz Talk 18:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC)